Torn Up, Torn Apart?
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Someone had caught on to what was going on in that house, with the family, it was bound to happen at some point... but who was it? (AU, co-written with GirlGoneGamer and Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine)
1. Damn Long Time

The doorbell rang and 20 month old MJ De Santa hung onto his 16 year old sister Carly, blue eyes scanning her.

"Awfully late for someone to stop by, right buddy?" Carly said.

"I'll get it!" Amanda shouted before reaching the front doors, before opening.

"Hello, Amanda Townley."

"Aahhh!" Amanda screamed before knocking her head on the table, rendering her unconscious.

"I see that I have a positive effect of you, that's a good start." William Rose said as he walked in.

"Who is he?" MJ asked, William assuming that the toddler was Carly's child.

"Great Scott, Caroline Jadelynn, you had a baby out of wedlock?!" William questioned.

"He's my little brother… and pardon me for asking this but who are you?" Carly replied, instinctively hanging onto MJ.

"I'm your Aunt Marcelline's father, William Rose of Rose Electronics from Liberty City. You probably don't recognize me because I had the shoulder pads on my shoulders lifted. Don't l look like a handsome bastard?" He introduced.

"Watch your mouth around Michael Jr!" Carly warned.

"Michael Jr? As in Michael Townley's son?" William questioned, while looking at the youngest kid. "Where's your father anyway? And even my grandbabies?" He questioned, as Michael, Ginger and Blake walked towards the front foyer.

"No fucking way!" Blake said surprised.

"Blakesleigh, it's been so long, and you're still not a ginger either." William said. "Hello, Michael James Townley, you old bastard. Ever heard of Slim-Fast?"

"I said watch your language. Matter of fact, get out!" Carly said, trying to keep MJ calm but he clung on tighter and buried his head in her shoulder which meant he was scared.

"Actually, I came here since I was paying a visit to my dead wife, Victoria." William explained.

"Grandma's dead?" MJ asked, looking up at a blindsided Carly, Blake and Ginger.

"Come on buddy, let's go for a drive." Carly said, grabbing the keys to her Phoenix as she had put the carseat in it and William watching her buckle MJ in before they were gone.

"You know I'm getting very sick of this 'Victoria is dead' joke, William. Scaring poor Carly and MJ, like that." Victoria said walking towards him after getting out of the limousine.

"Honey, I told you to stay in the limousine." William said, narrowing his green eyes at her.

"You've ran out of gin!" Victoria shouted.

"There was like three or four bottles in there, you drunk bitch!" William shouted back.

"Bastard!" Victoria yelled.

"Drunk wife!" William responded.

"Middle-class!" Victoria shouted.

"You've gone too far!" William said angrily.

"Enough!" Blake yelled, the two looking at her. "You just scared the hell out of my sister and little brother, calm down!"

At the same time, Carly was driving carefully when she saw a Buffalo S and slowed to a stop after the sheriff got out. He walked over, her rolling down the window.

"Is everything alright, miss?" Benson asked.

"Yeah, just can't get my little brother to settle into sleep. Family was fighting." Carly explained.

Then Carly's phone rang as Blake was calling her.

"Have they calmed down?" Carly asked.

"Listen, you need to come home as soon as can… possibly under ten minutes." Blake explained. "Remember, child protective services?"

"I'll be there." Carly said before they hung up, Benson letting her drive away. Carly reached the house again and got out after putting the car in park and shutting it off before picking MJ up into her arms and heading inside… to no one's surprise, Amanda was livid that Carly took MJ with her.

"Carly, we've got more trouble." Blake said. "Dad has to take Amanda to the hospital because she's bleeding out her head now." She said, showing the blood splatter on the floor which belongs to Amanda.

"Come on." Michael said.

"She took my baby out of the house!" Amanda growled, Michael dragging her out and leaving as Carly turned to MJ and lightly sang to him.

"Somewhere out there, beneath the pale moonlight… someone's thinking of me and loving me tonight…" Carly sang, MJ recognising the song from An American Tail.

"Hey, we've got more problems, Carly." Ginger said. "Grandma and Grandpa are watching us, since Mom and Daddy are gone."

"I must say this house they live in is quite beautiful. I wonder who did the decor?" Victoria questioned.

"This is house is for commoners, our house is more of a mansion." William replied.

Carly heard her phone rang, answering it after heading upstairs.

"Who's limo is that outside?" Juana asked.

"Blake's and Ginger's grandparents are here. I'm gonna guess you remember Cali's dad from back in LC?" Carly answered.

"Carly, the woman's here!" Ginger shouted from downstairs.

"That's CPS, I'll call ya back." Carly said before hanging up and heading downstairs, the woman smiling at her and MJ.

"You must be the oldest child in the house, and this is little MJ De Santa, right?" The CPS woman questioned, before noticing the blood on the floor. "Is that blood on the floor?"

"No." Ginger replied.

"It was an accident, Mommy fell." MJ said.

"Our dad took her to the ER. And we have two older siblings." Carly responded.

"Are they home?" The CPS woman questioned.

"No." Ginger quickly said, automatically covering her mouth afterwards.

"Are you tell me that you're left alone with no one above the age of eighteen?" The CPS woman questioned.

"Of course not. I'm their grandmother and stopped to visit them but the incident happened." Victoria explained.

"You're nothing but a fly on the wall to them, woman." William answered in the other room.

"Who is that? And I'm missing a Blakesleigh Victoria Rose De Santa. Is she adopted and from a different race?" The CPS woman questioned, writing the stuff down on her clipboard.

Blake walked in as Carly heard another knock and walked over, letting Juana in.

"Help me, please!" Carly whispered, Juana lightly rubbing her hand on Carly's left shoulder.

"Now, who is this? Is this Tracey De Santa?" The woman questioned.

"No, that's Juana!" Ginger replied.

"She's our friend, she knew our father years ago." Blake explained.

"Where are they?" Juana asked, looking around.

At Mount Zonah, Amanda cringed as she was stitched up and sobering up.

"Amanda, we had to deal with the CPS agent tonight, are you trying to get our youngest children taken away?" Michael hissed.

"They'll be alright with those old people, Michael." Amanda replied, before Michael heard his phone ringing as Blake was calling him.

"Blake?" Michael asked.

"Dad, where are you exactly? I'm cooking dinner at the moment, and Grandfather William just put a shot of gin in MJ's sippy cup." Blake explained.

"He's a baby, you don't put alcohol in his blood!" Carly yelled in the background, horrified at William's actions.

"Aww, back in my day I put gin on the kids gums! I did it to you, and Blake and you two turned out alright." William said as MJ started to reach for his sippy cup.

"Come here, buddy, let me fix ya a new one." Carly responded after gently taking the sippy cup away and rinsing it out. "Ma'am, do you recommend any retirement homes for my looney grandpa?" She asked the agent.

"Daddy, hurry up!" Blake shouted, hanging up her phone.

"By the looks of it, speaking off the professional scale… the mental ward of the nursing home." The agent replied quietly.

"Sorry about Grandpa, buddy. You feeling okay?" Carly responded after fixing a cup of apple juice for MJ, who nodded and drank it.

"Dinner time!" Blake called out as she placed the chicken tacos on each plate on the table, before walking back into the kitchen to get the chopped tomatoes, lettuce and cheese.

Michael headed out of the ER, ignoring his wife.


	2. A Beyond Dysfunctional Family

"Basically, you've taken care of him since he was born." The agent said.

"I really am sorry about what just happened… no wonder my dad didn't want me and my siblings near our grandfather." Carly replied as MJ was content with a teething ring in his mouth.

"Carly, are you going to eat?" Victoria questioned.

"Is this green paste a special pââte?" William questioned.

"No, it's guacamole." Ginger replied.

"What is that?" William questioned.

"I've made it with avocados." Blake replied.

"In a bit, Grandmother." Carly said before turning back to the agent. "We haven't seen them since we were little, MJ's just meeting them." She replied as she put MJ to her shoulder and patted his back after removing the teething ring, MJ letting out a loud burp. "You liked that chicken, kiddo?" She asked.

"Is this french cuisine?" William questioned.

"No, it's Mexican food, Grandpa." Ginger replied.

"MEXICAN?! Well, excuse me while I have my stomach pumped!" William shouted.

Juana turned infuriated at William's racism while MJ cried at the loud noise, Carly cradling him to her as William glared at the small boy.

"That child needs to be punished for crying out loud. You…" William said, before pointing to Juana. "I need a gin and tonic with the zest of a three day old lemon." He requested.

"I'm not a bartender and you don't terrorize a little boy, it's you who needs to be punished." Juana growled, the woman agent guiding Carly and MJ upstairs.

"I am so sorry about this." Carly said once they were in her room, which was quieter as MJ calmed down. "I'm sorry he insulted you, buddy, that was out of line for him." She whispered, smoothing MJ's short black hair back and kissing him on his forehead.

"I've been told and called worse in the past. A lot worse…" Juana responded, glancing back towards the dining room, before she muttered. "Doesn't mean that if the younger ones weren't here…"

"Blakesleigh, who is this maid that you've hired? I request her to get me a drink and get me something else from the menu, she doesn't listen." William questioned.

"She's my friend and Carly's friend, you old racist bastard!" Blake shouted.

"Blakesleigh, such language." Victoria said in an admonishing tone.

"Sorry, Grandmother Victoria." Blake apologized.

"Mental home for your grandfather…" The agent said before seeing that Carly's right eye was slightly swollen. "Young lady, did someone hit you?"

"My mother… she was drunk last night and I left after the argument escalated. When I got back, she assumed I was out partying and hit me." Carly answered nervously.

"Tell me, is she the only one beside William Rose who've hit you? What about your other siblings? Tracey, Jimmy, Blake, Ginger or maybe MJ?" The agent questioned.

"I haven't seen Mr. Rose since I was five… Jimmy doesn't care most of the time and Tracey just screams the whole house out, then dresses up for a night on the boulevard whenever she gets angry. The thing is, my mother knows that Trace does that, yet flies at me when she only _suspects_ me of doing the same. Only time she even shouts at my sister is when she tries to bring a guy home…" Carly responded, finding that the more she said, the more control she lost of the words until a brief gap in knowing what to say gave her the chance to regain control. "No… none of my siblings have ever deliberately hurt me."

"Or anyone?" The agent asked.

"Never seen them get angry enough to… MJ doesn't even cry all that often, which worries me. Toddlers are supposed to cry. That's how they tell us what's wrong or hurting them." Carly said, looking at her sleeping brother before putting him in his crib and on his side. "What happens now?" She asked quietly.

"I still need to speak with your father or mother about this, and then I'll be on my way." The agent explained, before Carly's phone rang and seeing Michael was calling.

"Hey, Dad." Carly said quietly. "MJ's asleep… and it got crazy here." She whispered, brushing her tears away.

"Shit, okay I'm almost home. I was in traffic when a taco truck and a bus got into an accident head on. I managed to get us 12 tacos to let you know, since the driver was knocked out in this truck." Michael explained.

"Is he alive, are any of them alive?" Carly asked.

"They're okay… sorry about all of this, kiddo." Michael said.

"It's not your fault Mom knocked herself unconscious… just be safe getting home." Carly replied.

"I will." Michael said before they hung up. When Michael reached the house, the agent was outside. "I am extremely sorry about tonight, ma'am." He said in a contrite tone, the agent nodding as she knew it was true.

"Well, somehow this was a very interesting evening meeting your four youngest and Miss. Juana in there with the grandparents." The agent explained. "May I speak to you in private about this?" She questioned, before Michael nodded and walked with her.

"That's it, we're gonna get separated and sent to a group home!" Blake sobbed as Juana and Ginger comforted her.

"Aw, Blakesleigh, it would be better for you, since your mother and father lied to you all your life." William said.

"You are no help, Grandpa." Ginger said angrily.

"Respectfully as an elder of society, sir…" Juana said, stepping over towards William. "Maybe now you'd be best to call it a night, go back to your hotel room where you can enjoy the evening away from 'annoying kids, middle class families and Mexicans'."

"I'm sorry lady, I don't understand that accent of yours. Maybe you should keep to bringing me my drinks- which reminds me, another one please…" William responded.

Juana turned and grabbed the whole bottle, placing it down on the table loudly in front of him. "Then less respectfully, understand this…" She leaned over to his ear, and whispered to him. "Get the fuck out of here in the next 10 minutes. If you don't…" She put on an 'upper class' accent similar to his. "I shall have to get the jolly good folks in blue to remove you. And we wouldn't want to walk the path of violence now, would we?"

William left abruptly, Victoria staying behind and Juana going to check on Carly, who had gotten ready for bed and was letting the tears fall. Juana walked over, sat down and pulled Carly into a hug.

"That old git has gone for the evening… 'I have a jolly good way with language, young lady'." Juana said quietly, putting on the accent again in the second part.

Carly sniffled and glanced at MJ, who was blissfully sleeping.

"I don't want him to grow up like I did… but I don't want him growing up away from his siblings and dad…" Carly said.

Michael walked into the house, hearing the agent slap Amanda.

"Don't ever put your hands on your daughter again!" The agent growled, herself having been a child abuse victim.

Amanda turned around with a smug smile. "The day you or anyone else can teach those little bitches and bastards to respect the woman who brought them into this world, I'll lower my fists."

"Oh, you're gonna damn well lower them. I'm recommending that Carly, Blake, Ginger and MJ be put with Michael and that your parental rights are stripped! Carly is more of a mother figure to MJ than you!" The agent responded, Amanda turning livid.

The next morning, Carly helped get MJ ready for daycare and Michael took him. When she got ready to go see Johnny and talk to him, Amanda accosted her and threw her into the mirror.

"You screwed everything up, bitch!" Amanda seethed.

"What, you're gonna say I should've kept quiet? I wasn't going to anymore!" Carly yelled.

"What the hell's going on?" Blake questioned after running downstairs with her hot styling iron, having been straightening the ends of her short black and teal hair. "Cause I'll use this as a weapon." She said, her iron in hand but the iron off.

"She's pissed because everything she's ever done to me is out. And you know what, Bitchmanda? I feel relieved that it's out because it can't be ignored anymore!" Carly responded, readjusting her straightened light brown, violet and silverish purple hair back into its ponytail.

"What are you talking? You've finally confessed?" Blake questioned.

"Yes… there's only so much hell that anyone can take." Carly said before turning to leave, ducking a vase Amanda threw at her and turning back. "You blew it! You had one job, to be a decent mother and you blew it!" She yelled.

"Here, ever hear of Too Faced?" Blake questioned, handing Carly her hot iron. "Don't worry, I'll buy another one, since Amanda and Tracey can't afford one for themselves.".

"They rather buy their next set of $100 high heels than what they really need, then whine to others about their own screwups." Carly responded, turning and spinning the iron in her hand.

Carly headed upstairs to let it cool before putting it in a bag along with some clothes. She needed to clear her mind and ended up in the Blaine County area… before a rusted Bodhi stopped near her.

"No… I don't know you anymore." Carly said when she saw Trevor and turned to leave, Trevor getting out and running to her.

"That's what you say after this long?" Trevor asked.

"You fucked off… and then you just randomly stop your truck and run over to me like I'm that kid? Anyway, I have a friend I'm gonna go stay with." Carly responded, Trevor seeing bruises forming on her shoulder blades.

"What… bastard laid their hands on you?!" Trevor responded, Carly giving him that look of not getting anything out of her. "Okay, how about this… I've raised a perfectly healthy teenage girl over the past few years, helped her recover from a bigger trauma than you can imagine. She's in my caravan in Sandy Shores, I'm sure you'd love to pay her a visit."

"I'll think about it but don't push me into anything, Trevor. Are we clear?" Carly replied, Trevor nodding. "Good… because I feel like hell and I need to be around my friend." She said before leaving.

The campground was quiet as Johnny was fixing a window… and then he saw Carly, put the hammer aside and walked over, carefully hugging the bruised teenager as she finally broke down and cried.

When they were in the caravan, Carly explained everything to him and Johnny handed her a glass of water for her to drink, which she did.

"With it all out… is it wrong to feel better about it?" Carly asked quietly.

"Not at all… I'll tell you now, as you recover more you'll start to realise that a large part of the pain and anger was caused by not letting it out in the first place." Johnny responded, lightly rubbing his hand up and down her back.

"I just hope they don't separate MJ, Blake and Ginger from my dad…" Carly said as she leaned against him tiredly.

At the same time, Trevor walked into his caravan and Sam looked up.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"That family has… changed. I decided to not barge in on them… though I ran into Carly again. She was very stressed… maybe I'll set something up like meeting them on a day out or something." Trevor explained.

"Maybe that'll be good for all of us… K8lynn said once that she saw Carly with a swollen and split lip but Carly didn't tell her what happened…" Sam said.

"That was probably Amanda… she was raised the same way, hit when out of line." Trevor responded.

A few hours later, Sam decided to find The Lost MC campground… and found Carly and Johnny near a bonfire with Terry and Clay.

"Wait, where is he anyway, did Logan leave Liberty City?" Carly asked after Johnny had told her about Logan.

"Around 2004, he left and signed up with the army… 2006, he was injured in the field, vehicle crash. PTSD took him over… I don't know where he is these days." Johnny explained.

"If he ever shows up again, we should get her to meet him… might bring the old Logan back." Clay said.

"He was a good man in the day… bit reckless, maybe less informed on the value of making things last… but when it came to the grit and friendship that made us all a family, he was the keystone to the bridge." Terry responded with a nod.

Carly sat back in the chair, feeling the calmness of being around her friends set in… and then Sam walked over.

"Can I talk to you?" Sam asked, Carly nodding and following her.


	3. The Desert Air

_**April 13th 2010…**_

 _13 year old Carly cringed at the ringing that made her ears feel like someone was stabbing knives through them and judging from the blood trickling down the right side of her face, it was either the broken glass, Carly's head having hit the dashboard or both that caused the injury._

" _Dad…" Carly said after feeling Michael's hand on her shoulder, Carly handing him her switchblade and Michael cutting Carly's seat belt, freeing her from it because it was starting to bruise her right side._

" _Hang on, kiddo." Michael responded, kicking the passenger door open and helping Carly out before getting out himself._

 _The two looked around and saw destroyed cars, some slightly damaged and others completely wrecked as drivers honked their horns and shouted obscenities at each other._

" _Talk about madness, huh?" Carly replied, trying to block out the pain but Michael knew that she was hurting badly. Knowing the Obey Tailgater was undriveable, Michael guided Carly to a slightly damaged Albany Emperor, snatched the driver out and put Carly in the passenger seat, getting in the driver's side and drove off, leaving a pissed off Stretch behind._

" _Hey, you fucking asshole! Get back here and give me back my car!" Stretch yelled despite Michael and Carly being gone._

 _The E.R was crowded but Clint was able to find a room for Carly and find out the extent of Carly's injuries, which included 7 fractured ribs on her right side, having to put 10 stitches in the wound in her eyebrow, multiple bruises on her right side from the seat belt and bruises on the frontal lobe of her brain._

 _Of course, barely seven days after the accident, Carly was back at the hospital… and caught in the crossfire of a gunfight. Carly elbowed the guy who was using her as a human shield and both struggled for control of the Combat Pistol._

 _Carly jumped back as the gunshot echoed and blood sprayed across her face and clothes, the gangbanger falling to the floor, dead… she was standing there in shock, she had killed him._

 _But if she didn't kill him, he was going to kill her…_

 **Present time…**

"You're his kid… one of them, I know one of your sisters." Carly said.

"I know… Camari. Juana's daughter… I'm that of another friend of your family… Claire Kenton, ring a bell?" Sam replied.

"Can't really remember what she looked like… car crash wiped out most of my childhood." Carly answered, the two sitting on the edge of the mountain trail.

"She was similar to me… eyes blue instead, couple inches higher than yourself. Height was mostly in her legs rather than her body itself… no wonder she was able to have twins…" Sam explained.

"Twins? You have a twin…" Carly responded.

"I haven't seen her in quite a few years… when we were 6, Rey disappeared shortly after our cousin Russell was killed… people suspect that she snuck aboard a train, maybe somewhere into Canada. Wherever she went… supposing she's even still alive… no one's seen her since." Sam answered.

Carly absentmindedly bit on her lower lip, Sam seeing the bruises on her.

"That… is way fucked up…" Sam said quietly.

"Had to get out of there… I hope my dad takes my younger siblings out of that house too." Carly whispered before going to clear her mind.

She ended up walking alongside the train track but kept a distance from it… only to stop when she heard a wolf whistle, turn and see a silver haired man of about 25 years old.

"Something you want?" Carly asked sarcastically as he approached her. "Ivory Smith?" She finished with a smirk, Ivory stepping back.

"How in hell's name-" Ivory started to ask.

"October 2001, you set off a collision course that put one of my friends in a coma and a psycho bitch in a watery grave. March 2002..." Carly explained, revealing the hearing aid in her left ear. "This happened to me and my childhood friend has a limp in her leg and pins and rods in her spine from the incident… I might forgive him at some point but you should be rotting in hell." She said.

"Your friend… oh, you mean that girl with the white hair, like the woman from Game Of Thrones? I almost forgot, actually…" Ivory responded.

Carly grabbed the neck of her tank top, revealing a scar on her right collarbone.

"Just three weeks old… sniper ran and shot a 13 year old girl afterwards. And I thought I was twisted, where the hell are your morals or do they even exist?" Carly responded, Ivory letting out a low humorless chuckle.

"I have certain… tasks. I know what I'm doing, and I know damn well that it's 'wrong'... but regardless…" Ivory answered, trailing off as Carly knew what the rest of the answer would go along the lines of.

"Uh uh. Or hell no would be more fitting. Go find a hooker." Carly said, turning to leave but Ivory tugged her back to him by the waistband of her skinny jeans.

"Oh no, Carly… I haven't taken myself some innocence in a long time…" Ivory growled, pushing her up against a nearby rock.

"I bet the last girl you did gave you a hard whack afterwards too-" Carly started to respond… before she screamed out as a shard of a shotgun shell scraped into her right upper arm. But a lot more than one piece hit Ivory.

Carly backed up further as Ivory fell, at least 5 pieces of a shotgun round lodged in his left side. Carly looked up towards the source… she didn't recognise the outline as someone she knew, but she did recognise the gun as a semi-automatic Spas-12 shotgun held in the brunette's left hand by the handle.

"Go on, go!"

Carly took off after that, the brunette walking to Ivory.

"That was just fucked up of you. 16 is jailbait age." The brunette said casually.

"I thought I was… done with you… interfering with my works… my plans-" Ivory managed to groan, the brunette crouching down and gripping him at each side of his head, rage showing in her eyes like it was never suppressed.

"Then you… should have let me sleep!" The brunette growled, half hissing through gritted teeth, before her left hand reared back and slammed a hit between his eyes, before she stood up again and picked up her dropped gun and a loud bang echoed through the desert.

Carly reached the campground, seeing Johnny, who saw the blood.

"It's just a scratch from a shell… someone shot Ivory." Carly explained after Johnny tied a towel around her arm and guided her into the caravan.

"Any idea who?" Johnny asked.

"Tall, long brown hair… couldn't see her eyes but she also had a denim jacket on." Carly explained as Johnny fixed her up.

"Brown hair, denim… oh…" Johnny said, thinking out loud.

"You know her?" Carly asked.

"I think so… Billy Grey had a sister, a younger one named Ayumi. One of the things that threw us over the line with him was… he basically sold her. To a scientist… what happened to her, we don't know, and tall with brown hair does describe a lot of people but it fits her quite well… she was always wearing a denim jacket, pale blue with it faded to white around the elbows and wrists." Johnny explained.

"I'm glad I never got to meet Billy or I would've killed him." Carly muttered.

And Johnny couldn't blame her one bit.


End file.
